Who are you again?
by CurlyFriesx
Summary: AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire (Phan) I don't really want to ruin it by giving to much away, but I promise the story is worth reading! Update every week believe me when I say I have actually set an alarm on my phone. FYI its quarter past 6, its getting light, I should probably crawl back into my coffin now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As Dan's eyes fluttered into a well-deserved sleep he heard the unmistakeable shriek of his flatmate, Phil.  
Dan's eyes snapped open as a train of worry stormed though his brain.  
"Phil?" He shouted. No reply.  
"PHIL?" He shouted louder, again no reply.  
As Dan quickly put on some grey jogging bottoms he paced to Phil's room, the door was wide open and no one was inside, Dan ran to the lounge where he saw Phil, best friend, flatmate and childhood crush on a pile on the floor. Fear and sadness struck Dan as he collapsed next to Phil. Dan proceed to wake him up,  
"Phil? Come on wake up sleepy head." Dan whispered gently in Phil's ear.  
After five minutes trying to wake Phil up, Dan decided to take him to A&E. He put a plain black t-shirt on and a jacket and picked Phil up by his waist, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Dan turned to the elevator, and there to his fears a sign read 'OUT OF ORDER' in block capitals. He sighed and whispered to Phil  
"I'll get you there, I promise."  
He closed his promise with a kiss and headed down the 13 flights of stairs with Phil still in his arms, bridal style. Finally Dan got to the exit, A&E just in sight, the bright red medical cross cut through the fog and as Dan opened the door the wind slapped him in the face, stinging his tear stained cheeks. The rain mixed with Dan's tears as he trudged through the harsh weather, he got many strange looks and comments on his way, but he just brushed them off, the only thing Dan cared about was keeping his friend alive. After what seemed like years Dan had finally got to the reception of A&E and after spending five minutes explaining the situation to the increasingly annoying receptionist, he was told to wait in the waiting room. Dan started to feel really uncomfortable, with Phil in his arms, the piercing stairs from drunks and druggies who looked like Frank Gallagher from Shameless. "Philip Lester, Doctor Fletcher will see you know."  
Dan stood up with Phil still in his arms, he was annoyed at that stupid receptionist calling him 'Philip' he quite clearly said his name was 'Phil'. Oh well as long he will make Phil... His Phil better again is all that mattered. The doctor checked Phil's pulse, it was weak but it was there. Before he knew it, Dan was sitting next to Phil, staring in horror as he was wired up to machines and monitors and drips. Dan broke down and cried, sobbed, wept in the fear of losing the most important person in the world to him, he loved Phil ever since he looked in to his perfect blue eyes, Dan knew they were both straight, but when it came to Phil he'd be about as straight as a roundabout.  
"I love you, Phil" whispered Dan.  
"I always have loved you!" Phil breathed, flashing a deep slit on his wrist; Dan noticed but drew his attention back to Phil's face, Phil's adorable, pale face.  
Dan stood over Phil looking in his big eyes as they opened, the icy colour had always fascinated Dan, even more now as they matched the colour of his lips  
"That can't be good…" Dan thought to himself. After that all Dan could think about was Phil's lips. Gently, Dan bent down and kissed Phil on the lips but Phil hesitated for a moment and kissed Dan back, which was the moment when their dreams came true forever. As Dan pulled back from the kiss, a monotone beep grew faster and louder in Dan's ear and before he could comprehend it, the beep turned into a long consistent drone. Tears grew in Dan's eyes as he realised the situation and fell from the rims like waterfalls.  
"Nurse" Dan screamed, running out of Phil's room, shaking.

**Author note:  
Hi guys! thanks for reading my story :) This is my first fanfiction I've been writing this for a while now and I'm almost done I think I've got about 3 more chapters left to write but I know exactly what's going to happen. I really hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to see some reviews, just an FYI tho I have actually set a weekly alarm on my phone so it will be uploaded weekly! It really annoys me when I have to wait like three million years for someone to update their story... but anyway I'll see you next week!**

**Stay classy, don't change for anyone and follow me on twitter CurlyFries_x **


	2. Chapter 2

Two nurses appeared and went into Phil's room and immediately, as if out of instinct, the nurses started doing CPR. Dan looked at the horrific scene, terror striking every atom of his being. He didn't understand what was happening, how or why, tears still streaming down his tanned face. Many doctors and nurses had gathered into Phil's room and completely blocked Dan's view of him, one nurse came out of the room and Dan grabbed her, she was a little shocked but professionally asked  
"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"  
Dan broke down again and weakly asked "Is he alright?"  
"Mr Lester is very ill, do you mind telling me your relationship with him?" She questioned. Dan hesitated momentarily and whispered  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"Oh, we'll Mr Lester is very unwell Mr Urm..." She hesitated "Howell"  
Dan replied, "Daniel Howell"  
She smiled and continued, "Well Mr Howell, like I said Mr Lester is very unwell, we've managed to stabilise his condition but it could take days, months and possibly even years for him to make a full recovery" she paused "He has been put into a medically induced coma, were very sorry Mr Howell."  
Dan gasped; he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach,  
"What's wrong with him?" Dan managed to choke out.  
The nurse looked at him and sorrow flickered in her eyes  
"Mr Howell we believe that Mr Lester has a brain aneurysm he became unconscious when the aneurysm ruptured, he will need large amounts of surgery. Do you live with him Mr Howell?"  
She explained. Dan nodded silently answering her question.  
"Has he been stressed or under a lot of pressure recently?" She responded. Dan thought for a moment and then dashed into Phil's room and to his surprise the doctors and nurses had gone, but there was only one thing on Dan's mind. He grabbed Phil's right arm, being careful of the wires, and as Dan turned over Phil's arm there it was, clear as day, five deep blade scars. Dan's mind ran back to the last words that ever came out his mouth 'I always have loved you' Dan fell backwards and crashed into a wall, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, head in hands sobbing. Voices filled Dan's head,  
"You did this Dan"  
"This is your fault"  
"He loved you and you rejected him"  
"He slit his wrists because of you"  
Every time a voice popped in Dan's head it got louder and more unbearable, Dan's tears fell faster the more the voices tormented him, resulting in Dan screaming.  
The nurse ran back into the room to witness Dan rocking back and forth screaming, instantly she ran over to Dan and attempted to calm him down whispering soothing words and shushes into his ear. After about ten minutes Dan moved his tear-stained face out of the nurses shoulder, whilst giving her a look of appreciation Dan stuttered  
"I-l really did...do love him..."  
"How much?" she questioned  
"With all my heart." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

PHILS POV  
I can't move. I can't breathe. I can see a bright white light, Dan's there, he's gesturing for me to go to him. I obeyed. I was almost touching Dan's soft hand, when a loud scream broke me out of my thoughts. That's when Dan starts to change into a weird fire demon and shouts  
"COME WITH ME PHILLIP!"  
I backed away and ran towards the scream; I already know who it is. Dan.  
Suddenly, the screaming stops and all I can hear are Dan's muffled sobs. I can't bear to think about Dan crying so I run as fast as I can, away from the light and fire demon Dan.  
I pause to catch my breath. I can hardly hear Dan's sobs now but I could hear him talking  
"I really did...do love him..." I heard Dan whisper, I wondered who to. That's when I heard a woman reply  
"How much?" she questioned. "Who is she?" I thought. I stopped myself having a crazy argument with my thoughts because Dan was about to answer.  
"With all my heart," Dan replied. I could hardly believe what I had just heard. I was so happy. I ran as fast as I could towards Dan. With every step my surroundings darkened. The real world came flooding back. The antiseptic hospital smell and the beeping of my heart monitor, then the view. The off white square tiles of the hospital ceiling.  
"Dan. "I managed to choke out.

**OOHH A SHORT CHAPTER! :P **

**Just an FYI you aren't going to like me soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

DAN'S POV  
I was about to get up. My Phil, my darling Phil, he's back. The nurse got to him before me and pushed a button above Phil's head, and just before I got to him a load of doctors and nurses pushed me out of the room  
"No!" I screamed, jumping trying to catch a glimpse of him but instead I caught the glance of the nurse who I talked to before. She stared at me as if to say sorry and I just walked away.  
Instantly, I regretted my actions. I didn't want to leave Phil's room so I just waited outside, just in case. Everything seemed so quiet and I was getting quite worried now. What had happened? Was Phil ok? What are they doing to my beautiful Phil?  
I was about to get up, to check if Phil was ok, and that's when five doctors burst out of Phil's room with an unconscious, unusually pale Phil laying in a bed.  
"WE NEED TO GET HIM INTO SURGERY IMMEDIATELY!" One of the doctors shouted.  
I stared at the empty room, replaying everything that had just happened in my head. I started to feel sick and dizzy, everything started to go blurry and dark, until eventually my legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground with a thump.

**Ok I've just realised how short this is so tell me in the reviews if you want me to upload another chapter :P xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

NURSE POV  
I felt terrible. He just wanted to see his boyfriend, but I had to do it he needs medical attention if I didn't he would have been worse. I did what's best for the patient.  
*THUD*  
"What the fuck was that?" I questioned to myself. I walked into Mr Lester's room and saw Daniel in a heap on the floor.  
"Oh my God…" I whispered as I ran over to help him.  
"I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice breaking a little. No-one came to help so I picked up Daniel and dragged him out of the room, he was so heavy.  
Instantly I saw a doctor and rushed over to him.  
"Please help him." I whimpered, still trying to hold him up.  
"What's happened?" The doctor asked impatiently.  
"His boyfriend got rushed out into surgery and he collapsed, please take him off me he's too heavy." I choked out. The doctor walked away from me and my mouth dropped in shock about the unprofessional way he handled the situation. Moments later he returned with a wheelchair, quickly I closed my mouth and placed Daniel carefully in it.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" I questioned.  
"Let me handle it." The doctor snapped.  
I stared at him, my eyes burning holes through his "At least let me tag along. I have to talk to him and inform him about what happened to his boyfriend." I retaliated.  
After that the doctor didn't reply, but he looked down to Daniel and whispered something that sounded awfully like 'fag'.  
"What a horrible man." I thought to myself

**Hello again! **

**Sorry the last chapter was so short this one is a bit longer and we have a new character...**

**Oh Dan... yeah... sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After a while we found a spare room, the doctor wired him up a heart monitor and performed minor CPR to get Daniel to wake up.  
I stayed with him and told him what had happened to Mr Lester and why he had to go to surgery.  
"How did you and Mr Lester meet?" I questioned, after a slight pause and small smile Daniel replied  
"Well, Phil is a YouTube-r," he smiled.  
"Oh, Phil must be his first name," I thought.  
"I was a massive fan of him," he continued.  
"I watched all his videos I actually think you could call it stalking," He giggled.  
"One day he replied to one of my comments and I think I almost died, but from then on we kept talking and becoming better friends every day, until one day he asked me to meet him and I was so happy, think my heart literally stopped." he stopped and stared becoming interested in a stray piece of fluff. I was about to say something when he piped up again, his voice seemed a bit strained.  
"I knew the first time I looked at him; properly that is, I loved him. We were literally inseparable, we started spending more and more time together it was so amazing and then it happened." he stopped again allowing a tear to spill from his right eye, I watched as it trickled over his soft, tanned cheek and more threatened to spill out. I shot him a concerned look,  
"Are you ok?" I queried.  
He nodded, wiped his tears away and took in a deep breath before continuing.  
"I was in uni for a while, studying law, it was so boring I swear I almost had a midlife crisis, so I decided to take a year out, Phil and my parents supported me, but that was when my parents thought I was going to go back. I was thinking to myself one night 'I don't want to go back' so at breakfast the next morning I told my parents, and if looks could kill I would have died about 10 million times, then my mum randomly said 'well what job are you going to get then?' so laughed, thinking it was a joke and said 'mum I'm a YouTube-r, that's my job' but she flipped out and said things like that's not reliable Daniel and if you don't get a job we'll kick you out. So about three hours later I was outside my house in the pouring rain with about 5 bags." he sniffled  
"So what did you do?" I asked, shocked.  
"I rang Phil and he picked me up in his car." He smiled.  
Another tear trickled down his face but he kept talking.  
"When we got back to Phil's flat I started to cry again, it was like he knew everything because I remember him saying 'Dan I don't know why you're so upset, you've just moved in with your best friend' from that moment on I swore he couldn't get any cuter, but I was wrong."  
I smiled, not really knowing what to say, an awkward silence filled the room so I proceeded to look out the window at the dark misty night.  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Startled, I quickly checked my pager.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" Dan asked.  
"A man has had a car accident and needs medical attention." I lied.  
"You should probably check it out." Dan joked and then did a weird Zac Effron style wink.  
"I'll come back and see you later, but for now you should probably get some sleep." I said before running out of the room and headed straight to Mr Lester's room.

**Woo ok longer chapter!**

**Sorry about the ending...**

**You'll see what happens ;)**

**Love all you Danosaurs and Phillions and thanks for reading!**

***Flails arms out to inception explosion***

**(10 points if you get the reference)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Hi guys!**

**Ooh different author note placing...**

**Ok the real news is...**

**You will not like me at all after this chapter, I'm so sorry, but it gets worse before it gets better...**

**HERE WE GO!**

Chapter seven

I felt me and Daniel had a strong connection now, like we were becoming friends he had confined in my and told me personal stories. And I couldn't even tell him his boyfriend was in a critical condition and fighting for his life.  
Everything blurred as I was running through the once familiar hallways, every step I took my heartbeat got louder, and I wasn't even out of breath when I got to Mr Lester's room on the other side of the hospital.  
The horrific scene played out in front of my eyes, I could practically feel myself losing consciousness, my surroundings darkening with every breath I took, my legs starting to give way and my senses beginning to blackout. Just as I was about to fall something brought me back, a face, a voice, the quickening beep of a heart monitor? Then silence, peace, quiet, nothing.  
"CLEAR!" A doctor shouted.  
I was suddenly aware of the situation I was in and my surroundings. I regained my full consciousness and tried to understand Mr Lester's condition; although it became pretty apparent when I saw the doctor's place the two metal defibrillators on Mr Lester's chest, and trying to resuscitate his lifeless body.  
I watched as I hoped and prayed that Mr Lester would begin breathing again.  
9 attempts to re-start Mr Lester's heart later and he still wasn't responding, at that point all the hope I had washed out of me.  
I was about to walk back to Daniel's room to tell him the devastating news, when a small beep came from Mr Lester's heart monitor. All the hope I had come flooding back, and the beep got stronger, until it finally soothed itself down to a normal rate. As I looked around at the other doctors and nurses I saw the elation on their faces as a dazed Mr Lester opened his eyes.  
"Where am I?" Mr Lester groaned.  
I followed the doctor as he explained to Mr Lester that he had to have surgery to remove the aneurysm, and asked if he remembers what happened.  
The doctor then continued to attach the correct equipment to Mr Lester and when he left I sat by Mr Lester while I explained his current situation.  
"Do you want me to see if Dan can visit you?" I asked Mr Lester.  
"Who's Dan?" He questioned with a confused expression.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The question instantly hit me like a punch to the gut. He didn't remember his boyfriend, he didn't remember all the memories they had shared, and he didn't remember anything. How was I going to say this to Daniel? It would break his heart.

I realised that I must have been staring at Mr Lester a bit too long when he hesitantly asked "Are you ok?" Snapping out of my shocked state I quickly nodded and walked out of his room without a sound, leaving him very confused. I rushed over to Daniel's room, almost walking into a few doctors and nurses on my way, causing them to shout offensive words back to me, but I really didn't care.

When I stormed into his room, he looked shocked, and then upset, like he knew something had happened.  
"What's happened?" He asked  
"Mr Lester is ok he's out of surgery," I said reassuringly,  
"But…" He continued,  
"But, he doesn't remember _some_ things." I said quickly,  
"But I'm sure he would if you came to visit him." I concluded.

His eyes stared at me blankly, like he didn't know how to handle the situation, he didn't cry, he didn't show any emotion he just nodded and pointed at the wires in his arm. I understood and removed the wires from his arm and unplugged the machine. We walked in silence to Mr Lester's room, and when we arrived outside his door Daniel looked at me, as if to say 'is it ok to go in?' I nodded and moved out the way of the door and Daniel took a deep breath and walked in.

**OMG I am so sorry I didn't upload yesterday**

**If you leave a review saying 'yay' I'll upload another chapter tonight **

**Sorry and thank you for reading! :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

PHIL'S POV

I was about to go to sleep when I heard the door open, I opened my eyes to see a very attractive man come in and sit down.  
"Hi, Phil," He said gently,  
"Hello," I said wearily. I didn't know this man but he acted as though he knew me.  
"I'm sorry to be rude," I started, "But who are you?" I asked politely.  
A little gasp escaped his lips and he looked as though he was about to answer, but when a tear rolled down his cheek, he ran out the room. Once again, I was confused, why did people keep leaving the room at random moments?

My confused and vulnerable state forced me into a restless sleep, images and questions of the mysterious stranger plagued my thoughts, "_How old is he?" "What's his name?" "Is he gay too?" _I didn't even know this guy but I was completely hooked on him, the way his hair fell perfectly and shaped his face beautifully, his scent still hung in the air and his eyes smooth and brown like chocolate. I don't know when it happened, but I've fallen in love with him.

When I woke up, the nurse from earlier was in my room she asked me how I was doing and if I wanted any breakfast. I ordered toast and a coffee.

When she came back with my toast and coffee she hung around for a bit, like she wanted to talk, it seemed to pain her slightly so I asked her if she was ok.

NURSE POV

I really wanted to talk to Mr Lester, but I didn't know what to say, I must have looked really awkward but I was waiting for a good moment to bring up what had happened yesterday.

"Are you ok?" He asked innocently, wow Daniel was right, he did know everything,  
"Erm…yes," I hesitated,  
"Can I ask you something?" He spoke softly, almost whispering,  
"Of course you can," I smiled,  
"What was that man's name?" he paused, "The one that came in yesterday," he continued.

Another punch to the gut, this time it hurt more. For a moment I was speechless, like someone had stolen the words from my throat and the air from my lungs.

When I was finally able to respond, it was quiet, timid, and stilted,  
"His name is Daniel." I answered, quickly leaving the room before the tears could fall.

"He's gorgeous." I heard Mr Lester whisper as I left the room.

**Hi guys! so I said that I was going to upload two chapters last week didn't I?**

**So here's chapter 9**

**AND CHAPTER 10!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I gives my love :3 (L) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

DANS POV

These past few days have been so stressful I haven't been able to sleep properly; I just wanted to go home, so I made my way out of the hospital and caught a cab. When I got to the apartment complex, I stumbled into the lift and punched the buttons aimlessly. I barged into the flat and locked the door, I slumped down on my bed crawled under the covers and cried. I cried for all the good memories and experiences we had shared, but most of all I cried because he would never love me back. Not now anyway.

More and more memories flooded my thoughts as more and more tears flooded my pillows, they made my heart ache and body whimper, I felt so weak and like all I could do was lay in bed crying yet I knew there was only one thing that I could do to make myself feel better, I needed to hurt like Phil did, I needed to put myself in his shoes, and that's what I did. I managed to crawl out of my bed and stumble into the bathroom. I slumped to the ground and began to raid through the cupboard, just the once, to see the appeal, to feel how Phil felt when I didn't love him back, to feel the pain I deserved.

But I didn't find what I wanted, I found what I needed.

A note, that had been handwritten, and stained with blood stood where I expected my saviour to be. It read,

_Dan,  
if you're reading this I want you to know that I've chucked them all out. They did nothing for me, and they won't for you. I don't want you to make the same terrible mistake as I did, just know that I'll always be there to help you. Please, talk to me Dan, the scars won't ever go but I just might make your problems disappear. _

- _Love Phil x _

Uncontrollable tears flowed down my cheeks and hit the floor like rain, I didn't want to keep them in anymore I just let them fall. I took the letter back into my room and curled up on bed, holding it close to my chest, forcing myself into one of the worse sleeps of my life.

I woke up the next morning at 6am, sweating and out of breath, almost immediately after remembering where I was, I searched for Phil's note, desperately hoping I had dreamt its existence. Luckily, underneath my pillow was the piece of paper that I was looking for. I read it again and took in every word, I imagined Phil writing it, his right hand quickly scribbling the words he wished he had heard before he hit rock bottom. A new batch of tears made their way down my face as I internally and externally cursed myself for not being the one to tell him that he didn't need them, and all he ever really needed was me.

One of my tears landed right at the top of the paper, and as it rolled down it smudged the ink off the page, I quickly tried to undo what had happened, but rubbing the paper just made it disintegrate and fall into scraps.

And with that it was gone. My most treasured possession, broken, ruined, non-existent, and dead, like my heart.

**PLEASE DON'T CRY! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Phil's POV

I feel a lot stronger now and all I want is to go home, but I don't remember where it is. Oh no, how am I going to get home I don't know where it is, will I have to stay here forever? What about food? Decent food I mean, not this cardboard.

All this over thinking must have caused my heart rate to go up because the nurse came in and tried to calm me down.

"Mr Lester, what is it? Are you ok?" She said in a panicked voice,  
"I'm fine," I breathed  
"Your heart monitor doesn't seem to think so," she replied,  
"I'm worried, I don't know how I'm going to get home, I don't know where it is," I whispered.

A smile grew on her face, as she sat down next to me,

"Would you like me to contact your parents?" she asked,  
"Yes please." I grinned.

She hurried out of the room to ring my parents and I relaxed back into the bed, trying my hardest to remember what my house looked like, but I just couldn't remember I tried so hard that it hurt.

The nurse came back into the room about ten minutes later and told me that she had called my parents and they'll be here as soon as possible, I felt better now, now I knew I'd be able to go home. The nurse left the room to tend to other patients, and I stayed in my bed wrapped up in my thoughts, wondering what my parents are like and how my room looked, if I had any pets or siblings. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, his face was there. His perfectly shaped, tanned, adorable face crept into my thoughts. But I didn't stop them. I continued to let that face control my vision and emotions, making my grin spread wide across my face, although this didn't last long. The grin on my cheeks replaced by a deep crimson blush, the contentment in my heart replaced with embarrassment and the once peaceful atmosphere replaced with the laughter of who I assume my parents are.

**UPDATE!**

**So yeah I have finished writing the story and there are only two chapters left to upload!**

**I am planning to do a sequel with lots of phan wonders... but no smut... sorry pervs ;) **

**Love ya really **

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

PHIL'S POV

My assumption was correct, they were my parents, and with their arrival I remembered a bundle of things.

I live in Manchester with my parents.

I have a brother called Martin.

I had a fish, but it died.

I also had a rabbit, but that died too.

I went to university in York.

I am a YouTube-r.

And I am in love with a complete stranger.

My mum bombarded me with questions about what happened to me, to most of which I replied with I don't knows or shrugging my shoulders. I was distracted, lost in thought, a mysterious, sexy, attractive man named Daniel lived in my subconscious, and I didn't want him to leave.

"Phillip?" "Phillip?" my mum questioned  
"Yes?" I answered, exhausted  
"You're not listening to me are you Phillip?"  
"Sorry mum, please continue your fascinating story," I moaned  
"I only asked where you wanted to eat after we've signed your release forms, Phillip!" my mum said sternly,  
"I'd much prefer to go home and sleep in my bed mum I'll eat tomorrow, I've already had some food here," I pleaded,  
"Phillip Michael Lester! Food is an important part of life! We will go out to eat and then I'll take you home!" My mum shouted,  
"Ok." I replied exasperated,  
"Good, I'll go sign the release forms and you get yourself changed I've brought you some clothes they're in this bag, I won't be long."  
My mum called a nurse who removed the wires out of my skin then, they both walked out of the room to leave me to get changed in privacy. I took the bag and quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow and black plaid t-shirt, my mum also packed a pair of grey vans so I slipped them on and waited on the bed for my her to come back.

By the time she had come back I was lost in a world of all things Dan, it was most definitely my favourite place in the world.

_"Hey Phil," Dan said, in a flirty way,  
"Hey Dan," I smiled,  
"Umm, so I know we haven't known each other that long but there's something I need to, umm, do," Dan said shyly,  
"What is it Dan?" I questioned._

_Dan didn't reply he just moved his position on the brown leather couch and looked me straight in the eyes; I wasn't bothered how close Dan was to me because I liked it. I noticed things that I had got the privilege to see yet like the intensity of his gorgeous brown eyes, the way his hair shined in the light and how it smelt like coconut and his heart; I could practically feel it beating._

_Dan started to inch closer to me; he raised his arm, but quickly put it down again. It was then I realised what he was going to do and I, in no way, wanted to stop it. I grabbed Dan's hands and put them on my shoulders and I proceeded to put my arms around his waist, doing so made us even closer. We both slowly moved our heads together, our noses touching and our eyelashes fluttering on each other's skin._

"Phillip? Phillip stop daydreaming, it's time to go!" I heard my mother shout.

I opened my eyes and to my dismay, I was still in the hospital, my mum was impatiently waiting at the door.

"Come on Phillip! Your dad is waiting in the car!" My mum shouted.

I picked up my bag and shuffled out of the room, nodding at the nurse and desperately wanting to be back in my daydream.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ABOUT SEQUEL AND STUFF!**

**Guys there's only one chapter left!**

**Ok so I've started to write the sequel, if I keep writing like a chapter everyday then I should be able to start uploading it soon!**

**If you could review asking me what you would like me to write after the sequel I'd be more than happy to write about it!**

**Me and my friend, Jess, have got and idea for a weird little phan that you might like but I don't know when we'll be pursuing that.**

**Thank you so much for keeping with this story! I really didn't expect as many views as this!**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you next week for the finale ;) xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**LAST CHAPTER **

**HERE WE GO!**

**(If you read that in a Mario voice, you get ten thousand points)**

PHIL'S POV

I sat down in the car and shut the door; I dumped my bag on the floor and did my seatbelt. I gasped in shock when I saw my mother and father staring at me.  
"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed,  
"Where would you like to eat, Phillip?" My dad asked,  
"Anywhere, I'm really not bothered, to be honest, I just want to go home," I sighed,  
"I told you, Phillip you have to eat something!" My mum boomed.  
That was it, the moment I cracked. I couldn't deal with my mum any longer, so I lost it, I shouted so loud that she actually flinched.  
"I DON'T SEE WHY I CAN'T JUST EAT AT HOME, MUM, I'VE JUST GOT OUT OF HOSPITAL AND I WANT TO HAVE A DECENT SLEEP!" I said aggressively,  
"Ok Phillip, we'll take you home." Mum said in a quiet, timid voice.  
Oh no, I've done something bad, haven't I?  
The rest of the car journey was strange, my parents paid no attention to me they just sat at the front and made small talk, while I sat in the back trying to restart my daydream from before.  
The journey felt long but by the time on the clock it was only five minutes.  
"Here you go Phillip here's your flat complex I'd like you to get out now," My mum said in a shy voice,  
"But I thought I…"  
"GET OUT OF THE CAR, PHILLIP!" My mum screeched.  
Quickly, I scrambled out of the car and had just enough time to close the door before the car squealed off.  
Shocked and shaken, I took refuge in what my mum told me was my flat complex. I had no idea I had my own flat, I don't know what number or floor at all, but slowly I walked up the stairs, every step seemed familiar for some reason, like I had walked up them a million times before.  
With every flight I remembered little things about my apartment like hidden wombat and that for some reason I had a lot of lions.  
I got to the last floor of the complex, and I looked suspiciously at one door in particular, my door, that door that hid a mountain of memories. It was then I remembered I had a flatmate, I knew he was male, and was also a YouTube-r, he was attractive, very attractive actually and he had tanned skin, he loved llamas and Maltesers his name was… his name was urm… Dan!  
Wait, hang on. Could it be? No I can't, can it?  
Something clicked into place, a cog, a thought, a memory in my head. Yes, yes it was, it was Dan. The mysterious stranger revealed the person I was completely infatuated with just behind that door.  
I ran fast and pounded on the door. A horrible silence followed, only to be shattered by a small shuffle of feet, the unlocking of a chain, and an inevitable gasp.  
"Phil?" He whispered,  
"Daniel Howell? "I asked.  
He nodded,  
"I love you."  
Then, just like in my daydream, we inched closer my arms around his waist and his hands on my shoulders. Our lips met in a passionate, loving kiss, sparks and fireworks danced around us filling my heart and flowing through our contact.

We pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes and I pulled him into a loving embrace. He repositioned his head and whispered in my ear,

"I love you too, Phil."

That's when I knew I had found him, Daniel Howell, the man of my dreams.

**OMG GUYS ITS FINISHED! :'(**

**Please read this its important!**

**So that's that done but now its time for the sequel :S**

**So yeah remember last week how I said that if I write a chapter everyday that I could start uploading soon?**

**...**

**Yeah I wrote two chapters and haven't done anything for a week... sorry**

**In my defence I have had horrific horrific exams**

**But as soon as I figure out with a good name for it and write a few more chapters it should be up soon!**

**Love you all and I'll see you soon ;) x**


End file.
